Talk:Locations
Riverside. Whoever keeps editing the Riverside Article, can you give me proof as to why you think it's in New Jersey? I've never heard anyone say it's in New Jersey.Mr. Someguy 22:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : I don't know who it might be, but I've done a lot of research on the maps and place names in the game and I am certain that Riverside must be a town on either the Shuylkill or Susquehanna Rivers (possibly Reading). Fairfield must be Philadelphia (it can't be anywhere else just due to all the place names - Mercy Hospital, Holly Street, etc.). Also, Newburg must be Harrisburg (it is the only city on a river and with an international airport on the way from Philadelphia to the Alleghany National Forest). I added details of these possibilities including the list of reasons, but someone reverted the changes.IanBrettCooper (talk) 05:18, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Does anyone think burger tank merits its own page? I thought of that a while before Hard Rain was announced. It still has a slight minor purpose in the Left 4 Dead series. Let's just keep it here for now. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) why doesnt the page mention the evac map in dead center since it shows possible locations for l4d3 and l4d4 : Because those games don't exist...yetSlycooper112 02:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Blood Harvest Map Hey all, looking at the map found in Blood Harvest, which apparently shows the four Left 4 Dead locations, can anyone tell me, or does anyone know, which is which? (If anyone does, an annoted version of the map wouldn't go a miss for the article.) From what we know, the two on the South side of the river must be Riverside (Death Toll) and Fairfield (No Mercy) , with the latter being the furthest south. The one in the forest next the ECHO is cleary the location of Blood Harvest. But then does anyone else think that Newburg (Dead Air) is a little far in-land, if you can see it borders the river in Death Toll, and you can cleary see the harbour and river in Dead Air. Still, your thoughts? Inferi-Oro 08:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : I don't recall how the map looks. What I do know is that Fairfield is Philadelphia, the "river" in "Riverside" is the Shuylkill or Susquehanna, and Newburg is Harrisburg. Not sure whether the map matches up with that at all, but Mercy Hospital and Holly Street are places in Philadelphia and the international airport is in Harrisburg.IanBrettCooper (talk) 05:25, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Map I like that map for the route the L4D2 survivors could take, but its hard to actually see where they went, because the red lines and dots are too big, so obstruct the actual map. On the subject, should we even have it? We dont know for certain its the actual route they took, so its just guessing. LOLKING 09:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Need some help here. Hey, how do you divide the locations up so when you want to edit you wont get a giant edit page. What I mean is how can we make them into smaller sections? There should be an edit button next to each subset section. Just click that to work on that section alone. Nightmirage 02:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No Savannah, Georgia Page? So there are pages for all the main locations of all the official Campaigns in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 except Savannah, Georgia, the location of Dead Center. I'm just wondering: why? Shouldn't Savannah have its own page like Newburg and Rayford? I think someone should create a page for Savannah. Litnin200 07:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC)